Field
The present disclosure relates to control devices for solid state lighting fixtures, and more particularly, to programmable control devices for adjusting the intensity of light emitted by solid state lighting fixtures.
Description of the Related Art
Luminaires (light fixtures) utilizing light emitting diodes (LEDs) have in recent years become somewhat practical and continue to penetrate the lighting market due to the increased luminous efficacy of commercially available LED components. LED luminaires are desirable as they offer customers energy savings due to good luminous efficacy combined with the ability to precisely control light distribution patterns, which is of particular importance for certain lighting scenarios, such as outdoor environments. Another benefit of LED luminaires is that with the right control mechanism the LEDs are controllable. Each LED luminaire can start-up (i.e., illuminate) on a near-instantaneous basis and may be dimmed to any level within the driver's operational range by varying the current through each LED via dimming drivers, e.g. power supplies, that offer dimming leads accepting the standard 0-10V input format.
Further energy savings of LED luminaires can be realized by providing light only where and when needed. For example, LED luminaires can be dimmed or turned off until motion is detected in an area. The LED luminaires can also be dimmed according to a time of day, or set to illuminate at full brightness from dusk through midnight or another time, and then dimmed, saving energy, but still providing an acceptable level of lighting for overnight security purposes. Selective dimming or on/off operation of LED luminaires also retards lumen depreciation and extends the service life of the LED luminaires.